El Secreto de Snape
by Chica-Felton-Malfoy
Summary: Si, alguna vez alguien le amó y aún hay alguien que le ama... de una forma diferente... Lo siento, no soy buena con esto, mejor entren y lean! Un poco AU. OOC warning. NO SLASH.
1. La llegada del pasado

**El secreto de Snape**

Es la segunda vez que subo este capítulo porque mágicamente desapareció y aquí estoy de nuevo (gracias Aoniapor avisarme)... anteriormente había dicho que debido a la escuela no puedo actualizar mucho, estoy en el 4to semestre de Relaciones Internacionales y debo decir que no es una carrera fácil (aunque la verdad ninguna lo es, así que la mayor parte del tiempo me dedico a eso... espero entiendan mi posición y me tengan paciencia, lo único que puedo prometerles es que no dejaré tirada esta historia.

/ recuerdos

_"blah blah"_ pensamientos

--- cambio de escena

Lo único que me pertenece es Kim y la idea, lo demás es obra de JK Rowling.

_Dedicada a mi Draco personal. Ich Liebe Dich._

**Capítulo 1. La llegada del pasado**

Y ahí estaba, mirando a través del cristal, el paisaje pasaba y ella sólo podía pensar en lo que le esperaba en Hogwarts, sería un cambio, un gran cambio.

Toda su vida la había pasado del otro lado del mundo, ahora se encontraba a kilómetros de distancia de su hogar... respiró hondo, eso pronto pasaría, pero... dejó de mirar el paisaje y miró la fotografía que tenía en sus manos; era aún un bebé cuando esa fotografía había sido tomada y había sido mirada tantas veces que parecía aún más vieja de lo que realmente era; miró de nuevo al exterior y sólo pudo pensar... _"Por favor quiéreme"._

---

El habitante de las mazmorras estaba sentado en el lugar que solía ocultarlo del mundo exterior que tanto odiaba, o quizá... que tanto temía. Llevaba más de dos horas sentado en el sofá pensando en el pasado, un pasado que no podía olvidar aunque muchas veces lo había intentado, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo y la fotografía que sostenía en sus manos le recordaba el por qué... cerró los ojos dejando su cabeza descansar en el respaldo del sofá y sus manos en su regazo junto con la fotografía que sostenía.

---

El tren detuvo su marcha, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Bajó del tren, miró a su al rededor, todos estaban con sus amigos o conociendo nuevos amigos, se sintió un poco sola.

Alguien chocó con ella mientras se encontraba inmersa en sus cavilaciones, volteó a ver quién había chocado con ella y se encontró de frente a un chico rubio de ojos grises, no supo que decir y después de unos segundos de silencio fue él quién dijo la primera palabra.

-disculpa, ¿te lastimé?

-no, no, está bien 

-mi nombre es Draco, Draco Malfoy, ¿eres nueva verdad?

-si

-espero volverte a verte...

-Kim, Kimberly Anne McLean

-espero volver a verte Kim, nos vemos

El chico se fue y Kim se quedó totalmente helada hasta que sintió una enorme mano en su hombro. 

-vamos Kim, irás con los de primero

-hola Hagrid – sonrió ella – estoy un poco nerviosa

-tranquila, todo saldrá bien, muchas personas esperan verte

-lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar

Como ya lo había dicho, Kim tuvo que seguir el camino de los niños que iban a primer año, aunque ella entraría a quinto, ya que Albus Dumbledore, su padrino, había insistido en que siguiera el camino de los primeros tan sólo para seguir la tradición escolar aunque su selección de casa sería en privado y sólo los profesores estarían presentes. 

Miró fascinada la magnificencia del castillo cuando lo vio aparecer ante sus ojos y sin duda entrar fue mucho mejor.

Le hubiera encantado ver la selección de los niños de primero, ya que la suya sería totalmente diferente pero en cuanto McGonagall la vio se la llevó a una habitación contigua al gran salón desde donde ella podía escuchar todo, pero no lo podía ver, suspiró, ni modo, sería en otra ocasión.

Escuchó toda la ceremonia con mucha curiosidad y tratando de imaginar que pasaba, cenó ahí y esperó a que todo terminara para saber a cuál casa pertenecería, la espera sin duda fue larga y cuando terminó la ceremonia, su corazón se aceleró, era la hora de la verdad para muchas cosas, se encontraba emocionada, nerviosa y totalmente aterrada. Pocos minutos después McGonagall fue por ella para llevarla a otro lugar donde la selección se llevaría a cabo.

Al entrar se encontró en una sala circular bellamente decorada, una chimenea crepitaba frente a la puerta y al rededor se encontraban todos los profesores de Hogwarts, Dumbledore la llamó a que se acercara a él, la miró paternalmente a través de sus gafas de media luna y le dio un abrazo, luego la hizo sentar en el taburete de cuatro patas y luego el sombrero seleccionador le fue puesto, estaba totalmente nerviosa y sin poder evitarlo, en cuanto el sombrero comenzó a hablar dio un pequeño brinco.

-mmm... difícil decisión... valor... inteligencia... temple... Gryffindor sería un excelente lugar para ti, pero otras cualidades... estas dispuesta a todo... Slytherin sin duda es otra excelente opción pero creo... Gryffindor! 

Todos al rededor aplaudieron y Kim se sentía totalmente feliz, su madre había pertenecido a Gryffindor.

-sin duda tu madre se sentiría muy orgullosa de ti, tendrás que sortear muchas pruebas pero sin duda saldrás victoriosa, mucha suerte – dijo el sombrero antes de ser retirado de su cabeza y volver a parecer inerte

-que bueno es tenerte aquí pequeña – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo – seguramente tu madre estaría muy orgullosa

-gracias, me da mucho gusto estar aquí – dijo Kim sin poder reprimir una enorme sonrisa

-y a nosotros nos da mucho gusto tenerte aquí – dijo McGonagall – bueno, creo que debo llevarte a tu casa, es tarde y mañana comienzan las clases 

-oh vamos Minerva un rato más no afectará mucho – dijo Dumbledore – además hace mucho que no la veía, permíteme aunque sea un momento disfrutar de mi aijada 

-Albus, esta niña debería ya estar en su casa, además debo presentarla a los demás – dijo McGonagall con severidad

-oh está bien, pero debes prometer que me harás una visita de vez en cuando – dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a Kim

-claro, además, hace mucho que no como caramelos de limón – dijo Kim sonriendo y recordando viejos tiempos, Dumbledore sonrió y después de un abrazo, y un beso en la mejilla por parte de Kim dijo

-oh claro, claro, buenas noches pequeña

-buenas noches – se despidió Kim de todos y cuando estaba saliendo se encontró con quién más ansiaba encontrarse

-buenas noches – dijo Snape – espero poder hablar contigo mañana

-s-si, si, claro, buenas noches – Kim lo pensó un poco pero al final lo hizo, se puso de puntitas, y jalando un poco a Snape, le dio un beso en la mejilla 

McGonagall la llevó a lo que se convertiría en su hogar por algún tiempo, al entrar Kim estaba muy nerviosa, todos se conocían, claro, los nuevos no, pero seguramente en el tren habían conocido a alguien y ella se sentiría fuera de lugar... se reprimió mentalmente por ser tan pesimista, un defecto con el que luchaba día con día. 

En pocos momentos se encontraban frente al retrato de la dama gorda.

-bueno aquí estamos, tranquilízate, no te van a comer – dijo McGonagall dándole ánimos a la nerviosa chica quién sólo sonrió nerviosamente

-¿santo y seña? – preguntó la Dama Gorda

-_Fata Morgana _– dijo McGonagall y la Dama Gorda se abrió paso – debes recordar la clave

-Kim simplemente asintió y entró después de McGonagall 

Cuando entraron todos se quedaron callados.

-buenas noches, primero que nada, bienvenidos sean los nuevos, ahora, quiero presentarles a una nueva alumna, ella es Kimberly Anne McLean y es una nueva alumna de quinto año, ella viene del otro lado del mundo, de Salem y espero que la hagan sentir como en casa; señorita Granger, ¿podría mostrarte su habitación? – Hermione asintió – buenas noches a todos

McGonagall salió a través del retrato de la Dama Gorda.

-hola, yo soy Hermione Granger, bienvenida, sígueme, te mostraré tu habitación – dijo Hermione comenzando a andar hacia las escaleras

-hola, mucho gusto – dijo Kim siguiéndola 

-te gustará Hogwarts, sólo... hay algunos profesores que dan miedo y algunos niñitos idiotas que se sienten la gran cosa, pero fuera de eso, es genial

-si, como en todo

-bueno aquí estamos, si me necesitas aquí estaré ¿ok? 

-si, gracias y mucho gusto Hermione

-no hay de qué, buenas noches Kim

-buenas noches

Kim entró y se encontró con algunas chicas que la miraron como bicho raro, después de todo Kim era alguien medio extraño y además al ser nueva, aún más, entre las chicas de quinto se encontraba Ginny Weasley con quien de inmediato se sintió identificada y realmente se cayeron bien de inmediato.

-no les hagas caso, son algo... especiales, hola soy Ginny Weasley – saludó la más pequeña de los Weasley 

-hola, soy Kimberly McLean

-bueno, por lo que veo estarás a mi lado, que bueno – dijo Ginny sentándose frente a Kim

-si, no te llevas muy bien con ellas ¿verdad?

-no, como te dije, ellas se sienten la gran cosa y la verdad no encajo con ellas, y ni me interesa, ¿de donde vienes?

-vengo de Salem

-wow, del otro lado del mundo, ¿por qué de tan lejos?

-bueno es que... mi madre murió hace algunos meses y mis abuelos me enviaron con mi padrino, y mi papá

-oh... yo, lo siento

-no te preocupes, está bien

Kim y Ginny siguieron hablando un rato más, y después se durmieron, Kim tardó mucho más en dormirse, pensaba en su antiguo hogar, ahora se encontraba tan lejos, pero... realmente no lo extrañaba, después de tantos años de sentirse rechazada por sus abuelos, estar en un lugar donde sabía que alguien la quería era mucho mejor, cerró los ojos y comenzó a caer dormida, no sin antes pensar, _"por favor papá, quiéreme".  
_


	2. Fotos, diarios, profecías y dragones

**El S****ecreto de Snape**

Listo, capítulos 1 y 2 arriba de nuevo, espero que no ocurra de nuevo. 

/ recuerdos

_"blah blah"_ pensamientos

--- cambio de escena

Lo único que me pertenece es Kim y la idea, lo demás es obra de JK Rowling.

**Capítulo 2. Fotos, Diarios, Profecías y Dragones **

Kim abrió los ojos mirando automáticamente el techo de su cama adoselada, luego miró a su lado, el reloj le indicaba que apenas eran las 5:15, sin embargo no podría volver a dormir, no después de aquel sueño que se había vuelto recurrente desde que se había enterado que al fin conocería a su padre después de haberlo deseado por tanto tiempo. 

Procurando no hacer demasiado ruido se levantó de la cama y comenzó a arreglarse para comenzar el día, un nuevo día en un lugar totalmente extraño para ella, mientras tanto pensaba en su sueño... 

/ - Qué demonios haces aquí niña?, te he dicho mil veces que no puedes estar aquí!** – **gritó un hombre de unos 50 años a una pequeña niña de al menos 5 años mientras la agarraba violentamente de la muñeca

-lo siento abuelito, es que... – trató de explicarse la pero el hombre no la escuchó y así como la tenía la sacó de la habitación haciéndola caer al suelo

-largo de aquí bastarda, y no te atrevas a llamarme abuelo – dijo el hombre cerrando la puerta y dejando a una pequeña asustada, y llorando a mitad del pasillo, ¿cómo podía entender una pequeña niña que su abuelo, que se supone debería quererla, la tratara de esa forma?, sin embargo poco a poco, y con cosas como esa, comenzaba a acostumbrarse a ese trato.

Aún llorando, se levantó del suelo sosteniendo su muñeca que ahora ostentaba una dolorosa marca roja, caminó lentamente a la habitación que estaba al final del pasillo, abrió la puerta y una hermosa mujer con los ojos miel, como los que la pequeña tenia, la recibió con una pequeña sonrisa desde la cama.

-ven acá preciosa – dijo la mujer sonriéndole a la niña mientras se hacia a un lado para permitirle sentarse a su lado

La pequeña detuvo su llanto y caminando lentamente se acercó a la cama y se sentó donde su madre le indicaba. Cuando la niña estuvo sentada la mujer tomó la mano izquierda de la niña, donde una roja marca se vislumbraba y acariciándola con dulzura poco a poco el dolor desapareció.

-mi niñita, te he dicho que no te acerques a los lugares que tus abuelos te prohíben – dijo abrazando a la pequeña

-pero mami, yo sólo quería decirle buenos días a mi abuelo – dijo la niña tristemente

-lo sé preciosa, pero ya sabes que el abuelo... que al abuelo no le gustan esas cosas 

-mami, ¿por qué mis abuelitos no me quieren? – dijo la pequeña mirando a su madre entré pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, esperando una respuesta que al menos es ese momento no llegaría

-mi niña, no es que no te quieran, es que son... es que no saben como demostrártelo, ya verás que con el tiempo las cosas serán diferentes 

-¿de verdad mami? – dijo la niña ahora con una pequeña sonrisa

-si mi niñita – dijo la joven mujer abrazando de nuevo a la niña – mira, tengo una sorpresa para ti – dijo la mujer soltando un poco a la niña y alcanzando de la mesa de noche que se encontraba a su lado un libro encuadernado en negro, que parecía ser algo así como un diario, y de entre las páginas extrajo una fotografía muggle y se la extendió con una sonrisa a la niña.

La niña la miró, en ella se mostraba a una mujer, que la niña no tardó en reconocer como su madre, su madre sostenía a un bebé que sin duda era ella misma y un hombre vestido totalmente de negro abrazaba a ambas desde atrás, su madre sonreía sin embargo se veían rastros de la enfermedad que la atacaba y el hombre a pesar de no estar sonriendo reflejaba felicidad, su mirada reflejaba felicidad... la niña miró a su madre, iba a preguntar algo, pero su madre respondió antes de que la pequeña si quiera pudiera hacer la pregunta.

-si pequeña, el es tu papá – la pequeña no dijo más y regresó su mirada a la fotografía que tenía en sus manos, desde entonces esa imagen se había convertido en su compañera diaria. / 

Poco después de eso, nueve días después exactamente, la salud de su madre comenzó a empeorar.

Kim se encontraba sentada en un cómodo sofá frente a la chimenea, mirando el fuego crepitar, mientras muchas ideas se confundían en su cerebro.

Desde el día en que esa fotografía había llegado a sus manos muchas preguntas se habían comenzado a formar en su cabeza, ideas que se quedaron sin respuesta ya que poco tiempo después la salud de su madre había empeorado, sin duda la enfermedad que había aparecido poco antes del nacimiento de Kim había comenzado a cobrar su cuota.

Muchas veces había tratado de preguntarle a su padrino, ya que Kim sabía que él conocía las respuestas que buscaba y además Albus Dumbledore era la única persona con la que Kim se sentía querida, y además la única persona con la ke se sentía libre de preguntar algo sin el temor de recibir un grito o un regaño; sin embargo su padrino siempre había respondido a sus preguntas de la misma y amable manera: "lo siento pequeña, no soy yo quién deba contestar esas preguntas, cuando sea el momento adecuado conocerás las respuestas".

A pesar de haber insistido muchas veces, jamás había logrado algo más que eso, pero ahora sabía que ese momento había llegado, o eso esperaba.

Suspiró, se levantó del sillón y decidió que no podía estar más tiempo encerrada ahí, salió por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se dispuso a dar un paseo por el castillo, así quizá se despejaría un poco.

---

-¿entonces dices que mi padre quiere que la iniciación sea en Halloween? – preguntó Draco Malfoy saliendo del despacho del profesor de pociones acompañado, por supuesto, del profesor de pociones - ¿aún en dónde está no puede dejar de hacer mi vida miserable? – murmuró para si mismo, aunque Snape también escuchó pero prefirió guardarse sus comentarios.

-esa es su idea, pero si haces lo que te dije podemos atrasarla un rato – dijo Severus Snape mirando al chico seriamente

-si, si, si, ¿pero si falla?

-sólo podemos esperar que no sea así, sabes perfectamente que eso lleva un riesgo

-lo sé Severus, pero sabes que aunque no me molesta correrlo, pienso que podría ser de gran utilidad para la orden, dos espías pueden ser útiles – dijo Draco muy seguro de si mismo

-¿crees que es tan sencillo? – dijo Snape seriamente, como solía ser

-nadie dijo que era sencillo, no soy estúpido, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo, después de todo no tengo nada que perder... ¿a dónde vamos? – preguntó el rubio poniendo al fin atención al camino que iba siguiendo desde hace un rato 

-a los invernaderos – dijo el profesor de pociones para luego continuar con el tema - ¿en verdad crees que no tienes nada que perder? 

-pues... si me permites recordarte que mi madre no está, huyó en cuanto mi padre fue encarcelado en Azkaban, mi padre, bueno, supongo que no debo recordarte dónde está ¿no?, dime, ¿qué tengo? – dijo Draco sarcásticamente

-vida – dijo Snape 

-gran cosa, una vida que detesto, sabes, si voy a morir prefiero morir sabiendo que hice algo útil y no como el cobarde Malfoy que huyó y no enfrentó lo que debió enfrentar – dijo Draco mientras llegaban a los invernaderos

-bueno, has lo que quieras, pero te recomiendo que pienses bien lo que quieres, aún tienes tiempo – dijo Snape extendiéndole unas orejeras – sé útil ahora Malfoy, supongo que sabes qué hacer ¿no?

Y así comenzaron a sacar mandrágoras. Mientras Snape se peleaba con la última Mandrágora, Draco miraba a través del cristal y se encontró con que la chica con la que había chocado la noche anterior en el andén estaba ahí caminando sola y al parecer sin rumbo fijo. Miró a Snape quien terminaba de guardar las mandrágoras que había conseguido en un lugar seguro; esa chica le llamaba la atención, algo en ella le atraía y no precisamente algo físico, era algo que simplemente no sabría explicar, así que sin pensarlo demasiado decidió que quería conocer a esa chica.

---

Severus Snape iba camino al despacho de Dumbledore después de haber dejado su valioso cargamento de mandrágoras seguro en su despacho y después de haberse despedido de Draco que iba a encontrarse "casualmente" con cierta chica que había visto desde el invernadero. Justo iba dando vuelta en una esquina del 1° piso con dirección al despacho de Dumbledore (N/A: bueno la vdd es que no recuerdo en qué piso está el despacho de Dumbledore pero ya que en CdF menciona la sala de los menesteres, ósea, el baño que apareció de pronto, supongo que estará en ese piso), cuando ahí, frente a él se encontraba Kim conversando, o más bien escuchando a unos cuadros conversar, ella reía, sin duda esa risa se la había heredado a su madre; estaba a punto de huir, realmente aún no sabía lo que le diría a la chica cuando tuviera que hablar con ella, pero Kim le ganó.

-hola – dijo Kim, los cuadros callaron de inmediato y miraron a Snape con recelo 

-¿que haces en los pasillos tan temprano? – preguntó Snape seriamente (no esperaban que le dijera hola ¿o si?)

-eh bueno yo desperté muy temprano y la verdad no sabía que hacer así que salí a dar una vuelta para conocer... eh... ¿estoy rompiendo alguna regla?

-no, es raro encontrar a alguien que no sea Granger o Malfoy por aquí a estas horas

-supongo... eh... estaba buscando el despacho de mi abuelo – dijo Kim

-pensé que sabrías dónde está, ¿ya lo habías visitado aquí varias veces antes no? – preguntó Snape 

-bueno es que cuando lo he visitado aquí no visto nada más que su despacho, así que realmente no sé dónde está y ayer olvidé preguntar – dijo Kim

- eres la nieta de Dumbledore?! – dijo uno de los cuadros, Snape se acercó al cuadro con gesto amenazante 

-y más vale que nadie más lo sepa o si no...

-no veo el por qué Severus – intervino Dumbledore llegando desde algún sitio con una caja amarilla entre sus brazos – no creo que haga algún mal que alguien sepa que Kim es mi aijada, aunque me diga abuelo – el cuadro miró a Snape triunfante y este hizo un mueca de fastidio 

-bueno, ¿les importaría acompañarme a mi despacho? – dijo Dumbledore – hasta luego señoras – dijo al pasar a lado de los cuadros

Caminaron un corto trayecto conversando, bueno Kim y Dumbledore conversaban porque Snape sólo se limitaba a asentir o negar, cuando se pararon frente a la gárgola. 

–_chupete de cereza _– dijo Dumbledore y la gárgola se abrió paso mostrando las escaleras de caracol 

-así que aquí era – dijo Kim mientras subían - pasé como seis veces por aquí y no se me hubiera ocurrido 

-esa es la idea pequeña, esa es la idea – dijo Dumbledore abriendo la puerta del despacho y entrando, seguido por supuesto de Kim y Snape

-hola Fawkes – saludó Kim al ave que ahora era un polluelo con sólo algunas plumas 

-oh vaya, el torbellino ha vuelto – dijo Armando Dippet con alegría desde su cuadro

-es cierto, pero si eres toda una damita, recuerdo que cuando te vimos eras una niña preciosa, ahora eres una señorita aún más preciosa – dijo Dilys Dernet mirando con dulzura a Kim 

-gracias eh... – dijo Kim 

-Dilys, llámame por mi nombre – dijo la anciana amablemente

-eh si claro, gracias Dilys, ¿cómo se encuentran? – preguntó Kim a los cuadros 

-muy bien pequeña, muy bien – dijo Dilys

-bien, ¿y qué te parece la escuela hasta ahora?, ¿te encuentras bien en tu casa? – preguntó Armando Dippet 

-si, señor, muy bien – contestó Kim

-oh toda una dulzura – dijo Dilys encantada

-¿Gryffindor, eh? – intervino otra voz

-buenos días señor Nigellus – saludó Kim dirigiéndose con mucho más respeto que con los anteriores retratos, Phineas Nigellus siempre se dirigía un tanto grosero con ella, pero en el fondo se agradaban - ¿cómo le ha ido?

-en un cuadro no puedes esperar demasiado – dijo Nigellus – hubiera sido mejor y más honroso que estuvieras en Slytherin como tu padre ¿no crees? – Kim y Snape sintieron una especie de escalofrío en la espalda ante el recordatorio de su parentesco 

-hubiera sido genial sin duda, pero el sombrero sabe lo que hace y mi madre estuvo en Gryffindor, así que por mi parte puedo decir que estoy orgullosa de estar en Gryffindor e igualmente me sentiría orgullosa de haber estado en Slytherin – contestó Kim muy segura de si misma, lo cual, aunque no lo demostró, llenó de orgullo a su padre, aunque claro, Snape hubiera preferido que fuera Slytherin, pero bueno, Cat había sido Gryffindor y después de todo Kim era como su madre, su piel era apiñonada como la de su madre, su cabello negro como el de su padre pero rizado y sedoso como el de su madre, los rasgos de su rostro por suerte (y sin ofender) eran los de su madre, y sus ojos eran miel como los de su mamá, aunque su carácter era una mezcla del de ambos 

-supongo... como sea, iré a ver mi otro retrato y espero que cuando vuelva no estás rondando por aquí haciendo destrozos como la última vez – dijo Nigellus

-siempre tan cortés Phineas, debería darte vergüenza tratar así a esta niña que no te ha hecho nada – dijo molesta Dilys 

-debería darte vergüenza tanta descortesía – dijo Dippet 

-como sea, no me agradaba antes, ahora Gryffindor menos – dijo finalmente Nigellus y se fue 

Kim rió y Dumbledore la siguió, los demás los vieron extrañados; Kim miró a Dumbledore y luego de calmar la risa le dijo:

-nunca lo va a admitir ¿verdad?

-me parece poco probable, ¿un dulce de limón pequeña... Severus? – dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa, Kim tomó varios y como siempre Snape lo rechazó. Kim iba abrir uno cuando Snape dijo:

-¿ya desayunaste? – parando en seco la abertura del dulce 

-eh no... será mejor que lo guarde para después – y se guardó el dulce en la bolsa interna de la túnica con los demás – tan sólo venía a darte los buenos días abuelo y a... eh... preguntarte algo, pero creo que mejor lo dejo para después, creo que Ginny debe estar buscándome, me dijo que me mostraría el castillo antes del desayuno y no quiero dejarla esperando 

-oh que bien que ya has encontrado a una amiga, la señorita Weasley me parece una excelente compañía... ¿no crees Severus?

-eh... si claro 

-bien, entonces eh... los veré en el desayuno – dijo dando un beso en la mejilla a cada uno – hasta luego Dilys, hasta luego señor Dippet – los retratos se despidieron en coro 

-pequeña espera – dijo Dumbledore antes de que Kim llegara a la puerta – ordené esto para ti – dijo entregándole la caja que tría consigo cuando se encontró con ella y Snape en el pasillo

-gracias – dijo Kim recibiéndola – eh... ¿la puedo abrir?

-por supuesto – dijo 

Y manos a la obra, Kim la abrió encontrando muchos dulces y una especie de diario encuadernado en negro con letras doradas en la portada que decían Kimberly Anne Snape McLean y era rodeado por ocho estrellas, la novena era una estrella que parecía ser cerradura (N/A: ¿han visto la película The Princess Diaries?, si la han visto podrán darse una idea de a qué me refiero, si no véanla, es buena película) 

-como verás pequeña, la cerradura está protegida, no se puede abrir con magia y si alguien lo abriera no lo podría leer a menos que tenga la clave que tu elijas – dijo Dumbledore sonriendo

-gracias abuelo es precioso – dijo Kim acercándose para abrazarlo

-la llave es el dije que traes colgando, te lo envié en tu cumpleaños... 

-número once, si, no me lo he quitado desde entonces, gracias abuelo... bueno, será mejor que me vaya antes de que Ginny piense que la planté, hasta luego – dijo y se dirigió a la puerta, pero una vez más dio vuelta – eh... pa-papá en... en cuanto a esa conversación... – Snape sintió que un hielo le bajaba por la columna y como que su corazón se salía de su pecho, pero por supuesto todo muy bien disimulado

-cuando te toque clase conmigo te diré – dijo Snape mirando poco a la chica

-está bien eh... hasta luego – dijo Kim y salió disparada del despacho

-que linda hija tiene, profesor Snape – dijo Dilys encantada

-toda una dulzura – dijo Dippet

-sería mejor si fuera Slytherin – dijo Nigellus

-oh Phineas no cambias, vamos a jugar ajedrez con Circe en el 3° piso – dijo Dilys desapareciendo de su cuadro seguida por Dippet y más tarde por Nigellus 

-metiches – murmuró Snape en cuanto desaparecieron, aunque vamos, se sentía orgulloso de su hija, aunque no lo demostrara 

-oh vamos Severus, no puedes evitarlo, es encantadora como su madre – dijo Dumbledore mirando al profesor que asentía en silencio mirando hacia la ventana – ¿ya has pensado qué le dirás?, tiene muchas preguntas y derecho a conocer la verdad – Snape lo miró a punto de decir algo – si, también el hecho de que tienes la marca y el porqué de la enfermedad de su madre, ella sabe lo que fuiste, me parece que Alexander se encargó de que se enterara y su madre de que no te odiara, pero como imaginarás Catherina sólo pudo contarle una pequeña parte de la historia y eso le dejó más dudas que me parece, sólo tú debes responder todas esas dudas

-es... no sé, no sé cómo, ni siquiera sabría por dónde comenzar

-comienza por el principio, sólo dile la verdad, tiene derecho a saber, necesita saber y también necesita comprender por qué sus abuelos maternos la rechazaron – dijo Dumbledore

-esos malditos... debí quedarme con ella, debí alejarla de esa familia, debí llevarlas a las dos a otro lugar... – dijo Snape con frustración

-no hubieras podido sacar a Catherina de la casa, estuvieras ahora en Azkaban y no hubieras podido alejar a Kim de su madre, lo sabes, estuvieron mejor protegidas lejos de todo esto – dijo Dumbledore mirando a Snape a través de sus gafas de media luna 

-de cualquier forma ella murió y fue como si Kimberly hubiera estado sola desde hace casi diez años, cuando no llegó a con la menor de los Weasley supe que algo estaba mal 

-pero ahora está aquí Severus, es momento de recuperar el tiempo perdido, llévala a casa, platica con ella, dile la verdad e una buena vez, ella no está sola, nunca lo estuvo, pero ahora menos que nunca, por suerte no corrió la misma suerte que Harry y tampoco debemos cometer el error de ocultarle cosas como lo hicimos con Harry, debe conocer la verdad ahora, entiendo que hay cosas que por ahora no debe saber, pero lo que deba saber es mejor decírselo de una buena vez...

-pero no podemos comparar a mi hija con Potter, no es lo mismo...

-oh lo es y lo sabes, tu sabes mejor que nadie por qué Tom buscaba a los Potter y por qué buscaba a Catherina... y por qué aún busca a Kim... la profecía que se perdió misteriosamente... – dijo Dumbledore entregándole un cofre de madera y al abrirlo encontró una bola de cristal ligeramente iluminada - si quieres escucharla sabes qué hacer, será mejor que te la lleves... ahora si no te molesta, tengo un hambre de los mil demonios, iré a ver qué hay para desayunar – Snape miró su reloj y se encontró con que a penas iban a dar las 7, ese viejo loco trataba de escapar.

Ambos se levantaron de sus sillas y salieron por el retrato, al ir avanzando por el pasillo del primer piso se encontraron con algo que a Snape le provocó un nudo en el estómago que poco a poco iba acumulando bilis y por otro lado Dumbledore se encontró con algo que ya se esperaba, y que le alegraba.

-¿entonces la detuviste con la boca?, ¿en serio? – dijo Kim entre risas 

-si y no sé ni cómo – dijo Harry – lo único que sé es que sentí algo entrar y luego quiso salir

-fue genial – dijo Ron – y lo mejor de todo es que los Slytherin no lo podían creer debiste ver sus caras

-la cara de Malfoy fue la mejor – dijo Hermione

-me hubiera gustado estar en ese momento, pero para mi mala suerte...

-aún eras una enana... bueno, más enana – dijo Ron palmeándole la cabeza a Ginny

-ja, ja, ja Ron, al menos no corro al ver una simple y pequeña araña - dijo Ginny y todos rieron, entonces Dumbledore se acercó acompañado de Snape y todos disminuyeron sus risas

-buenos días profesor – saludó Hermione

-buenos días a todos – saludó Dumbledore sonriente

-buenos días de nuevo – dijo Kim

-buenos días – saludaron el resto a coro 

-veo que comienzan el día con el pié derecho – todos asintieron – y veo que ya conoces a más gente, he pequeña – dijo Dumbledore y todos lo miraron interrogativamente, tanto a él, como a Kim

-si abuelo, Ginny me presentó a Harry, Ron y Hermione cuando choqué con ellos en las escaleras... bueno las escaleras me hicieron chocar con ellos – contestó Kim

-eh... ¿abuelo? – preguntó Ron

- Ronald! – regañaron Hermione y Ginny

-Kim rió – en realidad es mi padrino, pero yo le llamo abuelo 

-eh no creo que sea bueno que ellos lo sepan Albus – dijo Snape 

-no le dirán a nadie Severus, además, gracias a las señoras del 1° piso no dudo que ya lo sepan todos los cuadros y en cuestión de tiempo el resto de la escuela – dijo tranquilamente Dumbledore, con esa tranquilidad que exasperaba enormemente a Snape

-no señor, no diremos nada – dijo Hermione 

-ves Severus, bueno, si nos disculpan nosotros nos retiraremos a desayunar, me parece que hoy habrá tarta de limón, hasta luego – dijo Dumbledore

-hasta luego – dijeron todos en coro

Snape apenas y se despidió, y por supuesto, ni él, ni Harry pudieron evitar lanzarse miradas de odio que ante Kim no pasaron desapercibidas.

-...y en segundo Harry le ganó espectacularmente a Malfoy, ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad... – dijo Ron retomando el tema y siguiendo el camino que llevaban en cuanto Dumbledore y Snape se perdieron de vista

-Malfoy... ¿Draco Malfoy? – preguntó Kim

-si, ¿tienes la desgracia de conocerlo? – dijo Hermione

-¿desgracia?, ¿por qué? – preguntó Kim, cada vez más intrigada

-porque es un estúpido niñito mimado, la mayoría lo odian y los que no es porque besan el suelo donde pisa, su familia sirve a... a quién-tu-sabes – dijo Ginny 

-desde que llegamos a Hogwarts se ha encargado de hacernos la vida imposible y ahora como prefecto... – dijo Harry

-se le ha subido el poder a la cabeza, se siente capaz de hacer todo y de mandar a todos, es un idiota – dijo Hermione

-sólo espero que ahora que su padre está en Azkaban se le bajen un poco los humos – dijo Harry 

-¿cómo lo conociste? – preguntó Ginny 

-es que ayer al bajar del tren choqué con él pero me pareció agradable, de hecho se portó muy amable – dijo Kim con toda sinceridad

-¿amable?, ¿Malfoy?, ¿segura hablamos del mismo? – dijo Ron

-si, bueno, creo que si, un chico rubio con ojos grises ¿no? – dijo Kim

-el mismo... eso me huele mal, sabes, yo que tú me cuidaba de él – dijo Hermione 

-si, no es normal que se porte así – dijo Harry

-a lo mejor sus gorilas lo dejaron y anda buscando alguien a quién adherirse como apestosa lapa – dijo Ron y todos rieron, menos Kim, a quién le costaba trabajo creer eso – mejor aléjate del hurón, es un idiota, no merece la pena – Kim solamente asintió todavía sin creerse demasiado lo que decían

Continuaron caminando hasta que sintieron el hambre pedir alivio.

---

Draco entró al gran salón cansado por andar caminando por toda la escuela y decepcionado por no haberla encontrado, se sentó, se sirvió un poco de té con muy poca azúcar y comenzó a beber mientras el gran salón se iba llenando poco a poco.

-hola dragón – dijo Pansy sentándose a lado de Draco

-hola – dijo él mirando a la puerta esperando algo con ansias

-¿esperas algo? – preguntó Pansy 

-bien, ¿y tú? – contestó Draco, Pansy rió y decidió hacerle una broma

-¿sabes qué ayer caí de la torre de astronomía y me morí? – dijo Pansy a punto de reír

-que bien 

-si, y de pronto me di cuenta de que era un sueño y que unos marcianos me habían secuestrado 

-que interesante

-pero no cualquier marciano, no, se parecía a Snape con la ropa de la abuela de Longbottom – dijo Pansy ahora si sin poder contener una carcajada, entonces Draco despertó

-¿qué es tan gracioso? – pero Pansy no parecía querer dejar de reír - ¿qué pasa?... Parkinson?! – dijo al fin molesto

-jajaja, lo siento, es que no has prestado atención a nada de lo que he dicho 

-claro que si... eh... decías que... eh... 

-jajaja, ves Draco, no escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que he dicho, ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Pansy

-es que ayer al bajar del tren conocí a una chica, en cuanto la vi algo de ella me atrajo, no sé qué pero... la estuve buscando toda la mañana sin suerte

-¿amor a primera vista? – dijo Pansy sorprendida 

-no... bueno... no sé, es simplemente que sentí la necesidad de conocerla, la vi afuera en la mañana, pero cuando la busqué no estaba, la busqué adentro y tampoco estaba 

-¿y es de primero?, ¿ya eres asalta cunas en vez de casanova? 

-no, no creo, no sé, apenas y hablé con ella, no le pregunté 

-eso si que es raro – dijo Pansy comenzando a desayunar 

Un rato después de eso al fin entró Kim y los ángeles cantaron, el cielo se abrió y llovieron estrellas, justo se estaba poniendo de pié el dragón cuando entraron Ginny, Harry, Ron y Hermione, entonces los ángeles se callaron, el cielo se cerró y comenzó a llover sobre la cabeza del dragón, eso es tener mala suerte.

-¿Gryffindor, eh?, y amiga de Potter – dijo Pansy viendo al dragón sentarse de nuevo – oye... creo que es la nieta o... algo así de Dumbledore 

-¿nieta? eso no lo sabía, a estas alturas ya deben haberle dicho pestes de mi – dijo Draco - ¿y cómo sabes? 

-un cuadro del primer piso me dijo... ve y demuéstrale lo contrario – dijo Pansy y el dragón la miró – sólo decía

-no voy a hacerme amigo de Potter, además, no es mi estilo

-nadie ha dicho eso, sólo a ella demuéstrale lo contrario, además, ya habíamos dicho que te quitarías la máscara y que tratarías de no ser tan patán ¿no?, comienza con ella

-¿ahora? 

-o mañana, o pasado, o el próximo año, o cuando envejezcas – dijo Pansy – le tienes miedo a Potter – dijo Pansy tratando de hacer enojar al dragón

-claro que no – saltó el dragón – es sólo que por primera vez en mi vida tengo nervios de hablar con una chica – pensó Draco - ok entendí el punto, pero no puedo cambiar de un día para otro, además, me encanta molestar a la gente, aunque eso de que huyan de mi si es un poco feo, pero es divertido asustar a los enanos de primero – dijo Draco 

-créeme que lo sé pero ya te dije, sólo con ella, ¿qué dices? – dijo Pansy

-ok, voy, hablaré con ella, la llevaré afuera y hablaré con ella, está bien – dijo Draco comenzando a ponerse de pié 

-perfecto, entonces ve y dile algo – dijo Pansy mirando al dragón ponerse de pié 

Draco comenzó a caminar decididamente a la mesa Gryffindor donde nadie se daba cuenta de la presencia del dragón.

-entonces queríamos encerrar a mi hermano mayor en una pirámide, pero mi mamá no nos dejó porque... – Ron seguía hablando sin darse cuenta de que Draco estaba parado ahí cerca pensando en cómo llamar la atención de la chica 

-eh... Kim, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – preguntó Draco llamando la atención de la chica y sin demostrar su nerviosismo 

-no vengas a molestar aquí Malfoy – dijo Ron poniéndose de pié, por suerte, se encontraba sentado frente a Kim, Hermione y Ginny, justo del lado contrario en el que se encontraba Draco 

-lárgate asqueroso hurón albino, ¿qué quieres aquí? – dijo Harry poniéndose de pié a lado de Ron 

-con ustedes nada, Kim, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento? – volvió a preguntar el dragón haciendo de tripas corazón, ósea aguantándose, para no echar a perder el momento 

-déjala en paz Malfoy – dijo Ron llegando a lado de él Dragón (N/A: no me pregunten cómo) 

-no, no Ron, está bien – intervino Kim antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas, desde la mesa de profesores, Dumbledore, McGonagall y Snape miraban con atención en caso de que fuera necesario intervenir - ¿aquí o en otro lado Draco? 

-¿te parece si vamos afuera? – preguntó amablemente Draco

-pero Kim... – trató de detenerla Ginny

-está bien, no se preocupen – dijo Kim sin entender demasiado por qué se comportaban así, a ella no le parecía mala persona 

-si este te hace algo... – dijo Ron

-serás el primero en saberlo – dijo Kim – vamos Draco


	3. Cada día algo nuevo que vivir

**El Secreto de Snape**

/ recuerdos

_"blah blah"_ pensamientos

--- cambio de escena

Lo único que me pertenece es Kim y la idea, lo demás es obra de JK Rowling.

**Capítulo 3. Cada día algo nuevo que vivir.**

-lamento lo de allá adentro, supongo que te habrás enterado de cosas no muy agradables de mi – dijo Draco en cuanto se encontraron lejos del castillo

-pues de hecho... no he escuchado nada realmente malo de ti – dijo Kim

-mentirosa – dijo Draco mirando a la chica con una pequeña sonrisa, Kim simplemente le sonrió

-yo creo que no puedo juzgar a la gente así como así, no es agradable, además, no me has dado motivos para pensar que lo que dicen es verdad – contestó Kim

-pues... lo es – dijo Draco sorprendiendo un poco a Kim – si, admito que me he comportado totalmente desagradable con ellos y que los he... bueno, ofendido de las peores maneras, es solo que... bueno...

-Draco, yo... bueno, es que te acabo de conocer, es decir, no espero que me des explicaciones, para mi lo importante es ahora... no digo que acepto lo que hayas hecho antes, es solo que... bueno, apenas te estoy conociendo y quiero que mi idea de ti se forje con el tiempo, conociéndote y no por lo que me digan los demás... me agradas, me agradaste desde ayer en el andén y eso es todo lo que me interesa ahora – dijo Kim

-yo... gracias, es solo que... bueno, no me lo vas a creer y quizá suene algo planeado e inventado, pero es que... bueno, desde ayer que te vi en el andén no he dejado de pensar en ti y no sé, siento la necesidad de conocerte, quiero conocerte y también siento la necesidad de no equivocarme contigo como lo he hecho antes... – dijo Draco

-Kim sonrió dulcemente – sabes... no me interesa ahora que hayas hecho antes, me interesa el ahora, si estás tan decidido a no equivocarte de nuevo pues a mi me parece maravilloso... entonces... ¿amigos? – preguntó la chica tendiéndole la mano graciosamente 

-amigos – respondió Draco dándole la mano – y... ¿qué te ha parecido la escuela hasta ahora? 

-maravillosa... desde hace tanto que deseaba estar aquí rodeada de quienes me quieren... definitivamente es muchísimo mejor que Salem – dijo Kim

-¿Salem?... ¿vienes de Salem? – preguntó Draco 

-si, es bonito sin duda, pero... no sé, me gusta más aquí porque es más... clásico, no sé, en Salem las cosas eran un poco... bueno, bastante más modernas, era sin duda genial, pero... no sé, no era lo que yo esperaba – contestó Kim 

-¿en que año estás, porque de primero no eres 

-no, de hecho soy de quinto – dijo Kim - ¿y tú?

-sexto

-y prefecto de tu casa... sabes mi padre fue en Slytherin también – dijo Kim sorprendiendo a Draco – y mi madre en Gryffindor... yo pensé que quedaría en Slytherin

-pues es una pena que no haya sido así... pero... bueno, no quiero ser impertinente, pero... si tus padres fueron en Hogwarts¿por qué tu ibas en Salem? 

-es que... bueno, vivía sólo con mi madre y mis abuelos, mi madre murió hace poco y mis abuelos decidieron enviarme aquí con mi padre y mi abuelo – respondió Kim con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

-lo siento, no quise... 

-no importa, está bien – sonrió la chica

-bien... escuché que tu abuelo es Dumbledore...

-en realidad es mi padrino, pero estoy muy acostumbrada a llamarlo abuelo, desde pequeña y mi padre es... bueno, por ahora es un secreto, o eso creo, no vayas a decirle a nadie¿bien? – Draco asintió – mi padre es el profesor Snape – a Draco casi le dio un ataque – ¿sorprendido? – preguntó Kim riendo ante la reacción del chico 

-wow, nunca pensé que Severus tuviera una hija, nunca me lo dijo – dijo Draco sin pensar

-creo que eres alguien muy cercano a Él – dijo Kim sorprendida por la familiaridad con la que el rubio hablaba de alguien tan "aterrador" como aparentemente era su padre

-bueno, es que Él es mi padrino – dijo Draco – wow, en serio, me dejaste helado 

Ambos chicos continuaron caminando y conversando hasta que fue hora de ir a clase, a pesar de que Draco tenía que ir a clase de pociones insistió en acompañar a la chica a su salón, le tocaba DCAO y exactamente al otro lado de la escuela estaba el salón de pociones, sin duda llegaría tarde, pero bueno, una vez...

---

-llega tarde señor Malfoy – dijo Snape viendo entrar al chico, quién venía muy agitado por la carrera desde el otro lado de la escuela – 5 puntos menos Slytherin 

-lo siento profesor, no volverá a ocurrir – dijo Draco tomando asiento a lado de Pansy

-¿cómo te fue? – preguntó Pansy bajito

-bien – murmuró Draco y se dispuso a atender a Snape, eso si, sin poder borrar la enorme sonrisa de su rostro. Los Gryffindors estaban extrañados por el comportamiento de Malfoy.

La clase pasó normal, o mejor, Draco en realidad no estaba muy seguro, estaba feliz y no lo podía ocultar.

-pociones en la mesa y afuera – dijo Snape a modo de despedida, aunque claro, eso era normal – señor Malfoy, usted no – dijo Snape antes de que el chico pudiera salir del aula 

-nos vemos en clase Draco – dijo Pansy saliendo del salón

Cuando estuvo el salón vació, Draco se puso de pié y se acercó al escritorio de Snape, donde este comenzaba a revisar pociones. 

-¿qué fue lo de el comedor, Draco? – preguntó Snape sin levantar la vista de la lista de calificaciones que tenía en frente

-¿a qué te refieres? – preguntó Draco fingiendo no saber a qué se refería 

-no te hagas el tonto, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero – contestó Snape mirando al fin al chico 

-pues yo llegué con toda la calma del mundo y en son de paz, pero por supuesto Potter y sus lacayos de inmediato atacaron… aunque supongo que no puedo culparlos, pero igual, son unos imbéciles – contestó el Dragón

-tu sabes que no me refiero a eso – contestó Snape aún sin levantar la mirada

-pues… simplemente quería hablar con ella 

-¿por qué?

-porque la conocí ayer en el andén y pues... quería conocerla – dijo Draco, sabiendo a qué iba la cosa

-¿otra de tus conquistas? – preguntó Snape mirándolo con duda, conocía lo suficiente a ese chico como para tener sus reservas en cuanto a sus relaciones amorosas 

-no... no, esta vez es... no sé, es sólo que... algo en ella me llama la atención, algo que va más allá de lo externo, no sé explicarlo – dijo Draco – no suena convincente, lo sé y no espero que lo creas, pero esa niña tiene algo y yo quiero descubrir qué es

-¿llegaste tarde por estar con ella? – preguntó

-si, es que la fui a dejar a su salón – dijo Draco y luego agregó – ella llegó a tiempo a su clase 

-bien, era todo, puedes irte – dijo Snape volviendo a las calificaciones

-Severus... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó Draco refiriéndose claramente a Kim

-Snape lo miró – ¿te dijo?

-si, me dijo que era un secreto y respeto eso, pero... es que... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? – preguntó Draco

-nunca preguntaste Draco... además, no era algo fácil de tratar para mi – dijo Snape, Draco se limitó a asentir, antes de salir Snape le dijo algo más – no te atrevas a lastimarla 

-...es sólo mi amiga Severus – dijo el chico

-por si acaso, mantenlo presente Malfoy o me encargaré de que tu vida sea miserable y me olvidaré de quién eres – dijo Snape

-lo tendré presente – dijo Draco y salió de la mazmorra

---

-¿qué te dijo Malfoy, Kim? – dijo Hermione interceptando a la chica que salía alegremente con Ginny del aula de DCAO después de una excelente clase con el profesor Lupin 

-solamente quería conversar – dijo Kim tranquilamente

-¿no te hizo nada? – preguntó Ron

-no, solamente conversamos de Salem, es muy agradable – dijo Kim tranquilamente 

-la trajo al salón – dijo Ginny 

-ese Malfoy quiere algo – dijo Harry 

-oh vamos, sé que se ha portado terriblemente con ustedes, pero la gente cambia ¿no? – dijo Kim y todos la miraron como si estuviera loca

-mira Kim, no te vamos a impedir que hables con Él o que lo conozcas – dijo Hermione

-ah ¿no? – dijo Ron

-no Ron – dijo Hermione – pero Kim, nosotros opinamos que Malfoy no es de fiar, así que...

-sólo ten cuidado ¿quieres? – dijo Harry

-no se preocupen, soy una niña grande y me ato solita las agujetas, pero niños, en serio gracias por preocuparse y por dejarme experimentar a mi sola – dijo Kim abrazándolos – además, no me pidan que lo juzgue a un día de conocerlos

-¿qué te dijo de nosotros? – dijo Ron sacando esa duda que lo estaba matando

-nada – respondió Kim

-¿nada? – preguntaron Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny a coro

-no, nada... en serio – agregó Kim en cuanto vio su cara de duda

-será mejor que dejemos esto para después, tenemos Transformaciones y en realidad no sería buena idea llegar tarde el primer día – dijo Ginny

-está bien, nos vemos después – dijo Harry

---

Esa mañana fue tranquila, "para ser el primer día está transcurriendo bastante bien", pensaba Kim mientras se sentaba en la mesa de Gryffindor a disfrutar de la comida, Ginny se encontraba a su lado, en frente Harry, Ron y Hermione, conversaban animadamente, intercambiando impresiones y felices por ver de nuevo a Remus, le contaron un poco sobre Remus, saltándose algunas cosas que aún no estaban listos para contarle a Kim, aunque les inspirara confianza.

-¿cuál es la siguiente clase? – preguntó Ron 

-Aritmomancia – dijo Hermione 

-hay no... Adivinación – dijeron Harry y Ron al unísono

-¿tan malo es? – preguntó Kim divertida

-es horrible, Trelawney es... es una clase aburrida y tonta... ¿qué elegiste? – preguntó Ron a Kim, que se encontraba a su lado

-Aritmomancia – dijo Kim

-te gustará – dijo Hermione

-si, lo sé, me parece fascinante, la llevaba como clase obligatoria en Salem – dijo Kim, y de inmediato Ginny, Hermione y Ella se enfrascaron en una interesante conversación sobre la materia, dejando a Ron y Harry hablando de Quidditch

Pronto terminaron de comer y se dispusieron a ir a sus clases.

-oh, Harry, Ron, sé que están en el equipo de Quidditch, quería preguntarles¿cuándo serán las pruebas, sé que necesitan nuevos miembros – preguntó Kim

-¿te gusta el Quidditch? – preguntó Ron

-pues si... – dijo Kim

-¿a qué equipo le vas? – peguntó Harry 

-a los Magpies por supuesto, aunque igual me inclino por el Puddlemere United – dijo Kim

-genial – dijo Harry – pues aún no hay fecha para las pruebas, pero en cuanto las haya te diré¿está bien?

-si, gracias chicos, los veo al rato – dijo Kim dándoles un beso a cada uno en la mejilla 

-de nada – respondieron ellos

---

-ay, preferiría no tener que llevar Pociones – dijo Ginny bajando pesadamente las escaleras hacia las mazmorras 

-¿por qué, a mi me gusta mucho Pociones – dijo Kim animada – es mi mejor materia y sin duda mi favorita

-es que no has conocido al profesor – respondió Ginny, Kim prefirió no desmentirla – además, las pociones simplemente no se me dan

-bueno, pero ahora estoy yo para ayudarte – dijo Kim pasándole un brazo por los hombros – lograré que tengas la mejor calificación posible en Pociones así sea lo último que haga

-Ginny rió – pues prepárate porque soy un desastre – ambas chicas rieron y continuaron su camino alegremente

Entraron al lúgubre salón de pociones, Kim no pudo evitar sentirse encantada por ver tantos ingredientes a su alrededor, Pociones le encantaba, más allá de que su padre fuera maestro en Pociones, desde pequeña había sentido un cierto encanto por las Pociones, le parecía fascinante, realmente fascinante y no podía, ni quería ocultarlo, además, le venía de herencia.

-Sentados – dijo Snape, claro, su particular manera de saludar – antes de comenzar, creo conveniente recordarles que el próximo mes de junio realizarán un importante examen en el que demostrarán cuanto han aprendido sobre la composición y el uso de pociones. Después de este curso me desharé de muchos de ustedes, yo solo preparo a los mejores alumnos para el ÉXTASIS de pociones. Pero mientras llega el feliz momento de la despedida todavía hay un año por delante; por lo tanto, aún si piensan presentarse al ÉXTASIS como si no, les recomiendo que concentren sus esfuerzos en mantener el alto nivel que espero de mis alumnos de TIMO. – todos lo miraban expectantes – hoy haremos el Filtro de Paz, ingredientes y método en la pizarra – y agitó su varita, aparecieron escritos, volvió a agitar la varita – en el armario el material – la puerta del armario se abrió – una hora y media, comiencen 

-genial, una poción difícil – dijo Ginny en un susurro 

-tranquila, sólo mírame – dijo Kim muy segura 

-gracias – volvió a murmurar Ginny

-¿algo que compartir con la clase Weasley? – dijo Snape, asustando a las dos chicas que no se habían percatado de su presencia 

-no señor – dijo Ginny

-5 puntos menos Gryffindor – Kim iba a reclamar, pero la mirada de su padre la hizo desistir 

Snape siguió recorriendo las filas, haciendo agrias observaciones, poniendo nerviosos a muchos.

-¿qué es esto señorita Weasley? – dijo deteniéndose – me parece que a esta poción le falta un ingrediente, revísela – luego continuó con Kim, miró el caldero, el humo plateado que salía del caldero, nada que criticar – pociones en la mesa y afuera 

-gracias a Merlín que terminó – dijo Ginny saliendo del aula con Kim – la presión no ayuda y luego la poción taaaaan sencilla 

-pues si te tranquilizaras te saldría mejor, no es tan difícil, sólo hay que tener paciencia y poner atención a los procedimientos

-lo dices tan fácil – dijo Ginny 

-rayos, me olvidé del libro, regreso por él... ¿nos vemos en el salón? – dijo Kim revolviendo su mochila

-ok, no tardes – respondió Ginny siguiendo su camino

---

-hola, lo siento, olvidé mi libro – dijo Kim dirigiéndose a su mesa

-heredaste lo descuidada de tu madre – dijo Snape al ver a la chica recoger no sólo el libro, si no también su suéter, un cuaderno, su monedero y una pluma

-lo sé el abuelo me lo repite muy a menudo – contestó Kim – y mi madre también solía decirlo porque cuando terminaba el verano y tenía que volver a Salem inevitablemente le enviaba una lechuza pidiendo que me enviara algo que me había olvidado en casa... – dijo Kim en cierto tono cómico

-entonces... ahora yo me encargaré de traerte lo que olvides en casa – dijo Snape poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose a donde la chica se encontraba, Kim lo miró y le sonrió - ¿quieres conocer tu nuevo hogar?

-¿quieres decir que puedo vivir contigo? – dijo Kim animada

-¿dónde pensabas que vivirías? – preguntó Snape

-bueno... es que el abuelo McLean dijo... no importa, me encantaría vivir contigo papá – dijo abrazándolo, Snape de momento no supo qué hacer pero luego no pudo más que responder el abrazo – pero... – dijo Kim separándose

-pero el abuelo McLean no me firmó el permiso para Hogsmeade – dijo Kim - ¿podrías...?

-pues... aún no soy tu tutor legal pero... supongo que a Dumbledore no le importará – dijo Snape – dame el papel – Kim le entregó el papel y Snape lo firmó

-gracias… será mejor que me vaya o llegaré tarde a clase, nos veremos después – dijo Kim saliendo del salón

-la mochila – dijo Snape

-oh si, jeje – y la chica regresó y tomó su mochila – adiós

---

El mes de septiembre pasó y llegó Octubre con toda su gloria, y mientras Kim daba un paseo por los jardines con Dumbledore y Snape, en un punto no muy alejado algunas personas comenzaban a hacer conjeturas. 

-es extraño¿no? – dijo Ron mirando hacia un punto cercano al bosque prohibido

-¿qué es extraño? – pregunta Hermione cambiando su atención del libro que tenía en sus manos al punto que Ron señalaba

-que Dumbledore tenga una ahijada o que Snape esté a estas horas del día afuera y caminando con ellos – dijo Harry mirando al mismo punto

-¿no les parece que ella se parece un poco a Snape? – dice Ginny recostada en el regazo de Harry… ah si, olvidé decirlo, durante las vacaciones Harry y Ginny llevaron la relación amistosa un paso más allá aunque Ron se molestó un poco al principio

-te has vuelto loca – aseguró Ron mirando a Ginny como si fuera peligrosa

-no, es verdad, mírenla bien, tiene una expresión un tanto similar a la de Snape… - seguía diciendo Ginny – además, el color de la piel es muy similar, solo que en Snape se ve tétrica y hasta enfermiza, en Kim se ve… bien

-no lo sé, no creo – dijo Harry 

-estás completamente loca Ginebra – seguía insistiendo Ron

-pues… ahora que lo dices… si, se parecen, el color del cabello, la piel, algunas expresiones… pueden ser parientes – dijo Hermione 

-es broma¿no? – seguía diciendo Ron como si estuvieran diciendo algo horrible – Kim es… bueno… es linda, no puede ser posible eso que dices

-¿qué tal que Snape es su padre? – dijo Hermione

-¿quién se fijaría en Snape? – dijo Ron poniendo cara de asco – eso es imposible, a lo mucho, y si es que lo que dicen es cierto, debe ser su sobrina o algo así

-es posible, recuerden que la mayoría de las familias mágicas están relacionadas – dijo Harry mirándola más objetivamente mientras se acercaba – aunque siento que ya la he visto antes, solo que no sé dónde 

-es linda – dijo Ron y Hermione hizo una mueca indescifrable 

-me alegra que mañana sea sábado, realmente tengo unas ganas enormes de una cerveza de mantequilla – dijo Kim sentándose a su lado – y estoy realmente cansada

-no han estado tan complicados los exámenes – dijo Hermione tranquilamente

-habla por ti, han sido la muerte – dijo Ron molesto

-si estudiaras más Ronald, seguramente no dirías eso – contestó la chica

-pues no han estado todos mal, de hecho me ha ido bien en la mayoría pero creo que es por los nervios y con lo de los TIMOS me estreso un poco más – comentó Kim

- pociones es la que me mata, espero que me vaya bien en los TIMOS – dijo Ginny cerrando los ojos

-pero si pociones es realmente fácil – contestó Kim

-estás loca, pociones es complicadísima y Snape no la hace más fácil – dijo Harry

-solo hay que estudiar – dijo Hermione terminantemente – ¿has pensado a qué te vas a dedicar? – preguntó a Kim

-quiero ser Medimaga Infantil, realmente me apasiona mucho ese trabajo – contestó sin dudar – no me puedo imaginar haciendo algo diferente

La conversación continuó hasta que fue hora de cenar. Los 5 Gryffindors iban entrando al gran salón cuando un rubio ojos-grises se cruzó en su camino. 

-¿otra vez tú? – dijo Ron molesto por la súbita aparición del dragón

-hola – dijo Draco ignorando completamente al pelirrojo

-hola – saludó Kim

-he pasado toda la tarde buscándote, quería platicar contigo – dijo el Dragón - ¿podemos hablar ahora, te invito a cenar

-ok, eso suena bien para mi – dijo Kim y luego se dirigió a los demás – chicos, los veré al rato en la sala común – y se fue con el Dragón como solía hacerlo cada viernes en la cena

-¿a dónde irán? – preguntó Ginny 

-¿qué le verá? – preguntó Ron

Y continuaron su camino.

---

Como siempre los maravillosamente serviciales elfos se encargaban de agasajarlos con lo mejor que tenían en la cocina, y siempre maravillosamente servido. 

-puedes parar, por favor, de mirarme así – dijo Kim al rubio que la miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa 

-¿cómo? – preguntó Draco fingiendo no saber de lo que hablaba 

-tu sabes bien cómo Malfoy – contestó Kim 

-no sabía que te molestara… o puede ser… que te haya intimidado – dijo Draco con una se sus sonrisas encantadoras

-¿qué voy a hacer con ese ego tuyo? – dijo Kim mirando al techo – no me intimidas Malfoy

-ah claro – rió el Slytherin – ya veremos 

-tonto – dijo Kim sacando la lengua

-me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo a Hogsmeade este fin de semana – preguntó Draco como si tal la cosa 

-¿es eso una cita o solo una salida? – preguntó Kim de la misma manera que el dragón

-cita – respondió éste mirando a la chica

-… eso suena bien para mi – respondió Kim sonriendo al dragón

-vaya, no soy fan de las cerezas pero este helado es realmente bueno – dijo el Dragón saboreando el postre pero sin dejar de mirar a la chica

-cierto, es mejor lo mejor que he probado 

-¿no sabes qué es de mala educación comer con la boca llena?

-nop

-obviamente – dijo Draco también con la boca llena 

-pero qué raros son ustedes – dijo una voz desde la entrada

-un poco – respondió Kim reconociendo la voz – hola Pansy 

-qué hay – dijo Draco sin soltar su helado

-me aburría en la cena y quería ver si era bienvenida aquí – contestó Pansy sentándose con ellos

-¿va a querer algo la joven ama? – preguntó un elfo 

-helado, gracias – contestó Pansy 

-de inmediato – contestó el elfo y antes de que se pudiera decir otra cosa ya había vuelto con una generosamente servida copa de helado

-¿no aman a estos elfos? – dijo Pansy encantada

-tanto así como amarlos no… pero les tengo cariño – contestó Draco

-joven amo, aquí está su capuchino – dijo Dobby 

-gracias Dobby – contestó Draco – ah, por cierto, toma – le dijo dándole un par de calcetines muy coloridos con renos y esferas de navidad

-oh gracias joven amo – contestó Dobby encantado con el regalo

Mientras Kim y Pansy lo miraban extrañadas…

-¿qué, mi tía abuela los envió y son muy feos – contestó Draco – además ni siquiera es navidad 

Ellos siguieron platicando como si fueran los mejores amigos de la infancia y como si no hubieran hablado en años, todo era risas y felicidad, la vida pintaba bien.


	4. Una sobre honestidad y otra sobre sentim

**El Secreto de Snape**

/ recuerdos

_"blah blah"_ pensamientos

--- cambio de escena

Lo único que me pertenece es Kim y la idea, lo demás es obra de JK Rowling.

**Capítulo 4. Una sobre honestidad y otra sobre sentimientos.**

Un día que pintaba muy bien, sin exámenes, sin pendientes… solamente reír y disfrutar del día. Kim sentía pena por los que se quedarían a estudiar; aunque no siempre concordaba con Hermione, definitivamente podía estar de acuerdo con ella en que tener un calendario organizado facilitaba todo. 

-buenos días a todos – dijo Kim mientras bajaba a la sala común

-¿qué tienen de buenos? – preguntó Emma, una chica muy pedante que compartía habitación con ella 

-pues que el sol brilla, estoy viva y el clima es perfecto para una caminata por Hogsmeade – contestó la chica con mucha alegría  
-¿no vas a estudiar para los TIMOS? – preguntó Ginny tras un libro de Pociones y subiendo por la misma escalera que antes había dejado Kim

-ya he estudiado todos los temas contemplados para esta semana, así que hoy será mi muy merecido día de descanso – contestó Kim alegremente tomando su capa, gorro, guantes y bufanda

-¿pero de qué hablas? – contestó Emma mirando a Kim con desprecio - ¿cuál buen clima? Si hace frío afuera, además de que salir a caminar sola no va a valer la pena, yo que tu, querida, mejor me quedaba aquí a estudiar en lugar de salir a hacer el ridículo 

-pues para informarte, querida, no iré sola y además, si tú no tienes el orden ni la constancia de estudiar cuando debes no es mi culpa – contestó Kim con suma amabilidad 

-vamos Kim, que tengo hambre – dijo Ron desde la puerta

-no, si yo lo digo para que no te vaya tan mal en los TIMOS, porque no te he visto estudiar – contestó Emma haciendo que Kim la mirara desde la salida – nadie en su sano juicio estudiaría tan poco como tu para un TIMO

-bueno, cada quien estudia como puede – respondió Kim con una sonrisa – nos vemos más al rato

Kim cerró la puerta, esa tipa siempre trataba de sacarla de quicio, pero nunca lo lograba, y realmente sentía pena por ella; era más que obvio que era el tipo de chica que nadie soporta pero todos adulan, aunque luego hablaran a sus espaldas… sip, era para sentir pena por ella. 

-que tonta – dijo Emma en cuanto se cerró la puerta – pobrecita, se cree muy bonita y anda de zorra con Draki 

-claro, obviamente el hecho de ser pariente de Dumbledore se le subió a la cabeza – afirmó otra chica a lado de Emma, llamada Josephine 

-y su ropa, es una aberración para el buen gusto – dijo Sophie, una de las amigas de Emma, indignada 

-toda ella es una aberración para el buen gusto, tan pálida, con esos ojos color agua de caño, ese cabello negro sin chiste… si, definitivamente es una aberración – dijo Emma

---

Mientras tanto en el gran salón. 

-¿estás segura de haber estudiado todo Kim, quizá deberías quedarte a estudiar un poco más – preguntó Hermione mientras esta comía un pedazo de Brownie de canela 

-segura, he completado todo lo que tenía en la agenda e incluso he avanzado dos temas, estoy más que lista Herm

-bueno, es que no te he visto en la biblioteca y…

-Granger, déjala en paz, estoy segura de que ha estudiado muchísimo, está más que lista – dijo Pansy – qué hay chica, venía a hacerte una pregunta teórica sobre runas¿me puedes ilustrar¿qué significa esto? – dijo la morena mostrándole unas anotaciones

-pues depende de la posición, verás, siendo que las runas… (inserte aquí explicación)

-ah… vaya, me ha quedado clarísimo, gracias; por cierto, dice el rubio que te verá en Las Tres Escobas, Snape está sermoneándolo sobre aquél asunto… jajaja… pobre, se puso pálido cuando fue por él esta mañana 

-ay dios… bueno, está bien¿irás a Hogsmeade? – preguntó Kim tratando de ocultar su intranquilidad y cierta molestia

-pero tranquila, no pongas esa carita, jaja, no pasa de que lo amenace con colgarlo de ahí donde te conté… y si, iré¿recuerdas a Sebastien? – le dijo la chica con una enorme sonrisa

-ajá, no dejas de hablar de él, solo te falta colgarte un cartel en el cuello con su nombre y foto

-jajaja, bueno, pues lo veré hoy en Honeydukes… y eso me recuerda que debo irme ya, nos vemos Kim. Pansy abrazó a la chica y se esfumó.

-realmente Kim, explícame¿qué le ves a tratar con sucios Slytherin como ellos? – preguntó Ron no muy amablemente

-son buenos chicos, no son como Sabini o los tontos de Crabbe y Goyle… es como en todo, nosotros aquí tenemos tipas como Emma que con tanto veneno bien podrían ser Slytheríns – contestó Kim terminando su taza de té y su Brownie 

-pues yo no me fío – dijo Harry – con ese Malfoy no me fío

-mmm… no te pido que confíes en él, solo en mi, créeme Harry, he tratado con muchas personas desagradables en mi vida y sé que puedo con cosas malas, mira, soy una niña grande y me ato solita las agujetas – dijo Kim como si le estuviera hablando a un hermano mayor… sentimiento que tanto ella como Harry compartían, algo los unía de una manera extraña, como si se conocieran de mucho atrás y simplemente no lo supieran – bueno¿nos vamos ya?

---

Mientras tanto en las mazmorras.

-y ¿por qué crees que yo le haré daño? – dijo Draco indignado – eres tú el que la está dañando, no yo, no soy yo el que le está ocultando todo 

-tu la dañas con tu cercanía – contestó Snape realmente molesto – si Voldemort se enterara de que está aquí y viva por tu relación con ella, estará más indefensa

-¿cómo esperas que no lo esté? – dijo Draco furioso, podía sentirse en la habitación su furia, que por mucho sobrepasaba la de Snape – si no le dices nada lo único que lograrás es volverla más indefensa de lo que es¿no te das cuenta de que el daño se lo haces tu al no advertirle sobre lo que se va a enfrentar?... no me alejaré de ella… no te diré que la amo, porque aún no sé qué es lo que siento por ella, pero si sé que estoy dispuesto a todo para protegerla de todo lo que pueda hacerle daño

-¿incluso de Voldemort? – preguntó Snape esperando hacer al chico desistir

-si Severus, incluso de él, de todos… y si no le dices tu lo que debe saber, yo se lo diré… - concluyó el Dragón y salió dando un portazo, dejando a un muy molesto Snape

---

-Siento llegar tarde, pero… me quedé arreglando unos asuntos – dijo Draco sentándose a un lado de la chica – ¿llevas mucho esperando?

-no realmente, fui a Honeydukes y a la tienda de los hermanos de Ron… ¿está todo bien, te ves intranquilo – dijo Kim al rubio que la miraba fijamente

-si, es solo que… nada, no tiene importancia – dijo él 

-mentira… ¿mi padre te dijo algo, verdad? – dijo Kim comenzando a enfadarse, ya que no era la primera vez que pasaba algo similar

Un par de semanas antes Snape había llamado a Draco a su despacho cuando este y Kim se encontraban en los invernaderos recogiendo lavanda para una poción relajante. Cuando Draco volvió estaba molesto, y en su molestia se le salió decirle a Kim que Snape le había prohibido terminantemente verla. Kim, molesta, fue al despacho de este para pedirle una explicación para ello, al no recibir una que considerara real, comenzaron a discutir y finalmente terminaron peleados, Kim dijo muchas cosas que no sentía; aunque finalmente se encontentaron un poco durante la semana, pero aún así Kim se encontraba molesta. 

-no, olvídalo, no tuvo nada que ver – mintió el rubio – mejor dejemos esto de lado y disfrutemos el día, ven, quiero mostrarte algo… - dijo Draco tomando a la Gryffindor de la mano y ambos salieron de Las Tres Escobas 

Caminaron de la mano por un sendero donde muy pocos alumnos transitaban, entre ellos los tres Gryffindor que miraban a Draco con cautela, me refiero por supuesto a Harry, Ron y Hermione, Kim les sonrió al pasar y Draco simplemente los miró, sin rencor, sin reproche, solo como se mira a un extraño. 

-esta es la antigua mansión que perteneció a mis abuelos maternos, se supone que me pertenece a mi ahora, pero nadie la habita, ni siquiera los elfos, de vez en cuando envío a Dobby a limpiar – dijo el rubio abriendo la puerta

-me recuerda un poco a la casa de mi abuelo Albus – dijo Kim con una sonrisa 

-ah si, se parece – comentó el rubio mirando la casa con detenimiento – ¿pero la de Dumbledore no tiene una especie de torre del lado izquierdo?

-¿has estado ahí? – preguntó Kim sorprendida

-un par de veces, si – contestó el chico con una pequeña sonrisa – pero que mi padre no lo sepa, no creo que le guste

-¿cómo es que estuviste ahí? – preguntó Kim aún sorprendida

-pues cuando era pequeño Severus me llevaba cuando mis padres salían de viaje y él se hacía cargo de mi – contestó Draco 

-¿papá te cuidaba?... no lo puedo creer – dijo Kim riendo

-nadie lo creería¿eh? – dijo el chico contagiado por la risa de la chica

-nop, nadie – dijo Kim

-debo decir que me gusta, casi nunca ha sido habitada, creo recordar que solo vivieron aquí por temporadas y nunca más de dos meses, por lo que esta casa no es como otras de la familia… me gusta – concluyó Draco

-a mi también, aunque se ve muy vacía¿no crees?; o bueno, es que yo esperaría que la decoración fuera un poco más suntuosa – comentó Kim observando cada detalle a su alrededor

-eso es precisamente lo que me gusta más, que aún existe la posibilidad de darle otra perspectiva, ni siquiera existen cosas familiares, ni la vajilla está marcada con el emblema de la familia… además de que el hecho de que es toda mia y no hay manera de que me la quiten es algo que también me gusta – dijo Draco haciendo sonreír a la chica

Ambos se sentaron en la biblioteca, sobre una alfombra que podía hacer que tu mano se perdiera en lo acolchonada que estaba, disfrutaron de un delicioso almuerzo y conversaron.

-me gustas – dijo Kim haciendo que el chico se congelara – no me tomes por una pesada o algo pero… me gustas… me gusta lo que eres… me gusta quién eres… me gustas tú

-Draco la miró sin saber qué decir, no esperaba que le dijera aquello, de pronto fue como si una chispa se encendiera en su corazón y en su alma, las palabras llegaron solas – no solo me gustas… es algo más… aún no sé muy bien qué pero… quiero intentarlo contigo, quiero tener una oportunidad de ser más que tu amigo

Kim miró al Slytherin que todos describían como indeseable, presumido, prepotente, orgulloso… para ella solo era Draco, el chico que la había hecho reír a carcajadas más de una vez, con el que nunca se podía quedar sin conversación, el que la hacía temblar con una mirada… Draco la miró fijamente y casi pudo leer lo que pensaba, comprendió en un instante que ambos sentían lo mismo… la besó, fue un beso suave y sin prisa, fue tierno y cálido, fue mucho más de lo que ambos esperaban…

-eso no lo esperaba – dijo Kim mirando aquellos hermosos ojos grises llenos de ternura y fuerza. El chico sonrió. – Te quiero Draco – se atrevió a decir

-te quiero – dijo acariciando un mechón de ese hermoso cabello, tan sedoso al tacto

Puso una mano en su cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo, al fin recibiendo ese abrazo tan deseado que llegaba como una muy necesitada bocanada de aire. Se abrazaron y se acurrucaron en aquella fría tarde de otoño… sin saberlo comenzaron a quedarse dormidos. 

Despertaron solo para descubrir que los carruajes habían vuelto a Hogwarts hacía menos de 10 minutos, no habría manera de alcanzarlos. 

-tranquila, debo mostrarte algo – dijo Draco llevándola al piso de arriba, a una de las habitaciones – no pienses mal – aclaró mirando la expresión nerviosa y asustada de la chica

Entraron a una habitación amplia, que Kim no alcanzó a mirar con detalle debido a que su atención fue desviada hacia donde Draco señalaba. Una hermosa chimenea de mármol, con adornos de serpientes del mismo material en su contorno, se encontraba al centro; Draco oprimió una de las serpientes, la novena, para ser más exactos y el fondo de la chimenea se abrió dando paso a un túnel muy bien iluminado por velas.

-mi habitación – dijo el dragón "modelando" su entorno – y su camino a casa mi hermosa dama – dijo señalando la chimenea 

Caminaron por unos minutos y se encontraron en la habitación de Hogwarts del dragón.

-qué útil – dijo Kim asombrada de que el camino por la chimenea parecía ser más rápido que el camino en los carruajes

-ya habrán llegado, vayamos a cenar – dijo Draco guiando a Kim hacia fuera de la sala común

Siguieron su camino sin inconvenientes hasta antes del gran salón, donde Snape los interceptó y los llamó a su despacho.

---

-¿me pueden decir dónde han estado? – dijo Snape molesto, realmente molesto

-en Hogsmeade… bueno, en Las Tres Escobas, en Honeydukes, en muchas partes en realidad – contestó Draco

-no te hagas el gracioso conmigo Malfoy, sabes perfectamente de qué estoy hablando, no estaban en los carruajes¿dónde estaban? – dijo Snape, que había estado esperando el regreso de los carruajes 

-regresamos a pié hace media hora – contestó Kim con suma tranquilidad – y te agradecería que no trataras de leer mis pensamientos, gracias

-eso no es verdad – aseguró Severus furioso

-llegamos aquí hace media hora, tienes dos opciones, creerlo o no creerlo… de hecho hemos estado en la torre de astronomía viéndote escudriñar cada carruaje – dijo Draco dando en el clavo, Snape sabía que estaban mintiendo, pero habían acertado y no tenía más argumentos 

-no están siendo honestos – dijo Snape bajando la voz amenazadoramente – cuando me entere de la verdad…

-claro, claro, basta de amenazas… cuando tú seas honesto háblanos de honestidad a nosotros, mientras tanto, guárdate tus sermones – dijo Draco furioso 

-largo – fue lo último que dijo Snape y ambos chicos dejaron el lugar molestos

Se escuchó el azote de una puerta y a un muy enojado Snape romper un frasco de algo viscoso. 

-no lograrás nada con eso – dijo una voz amable pero fuerte desde un rincón – si te mienten es porque no les das la oportunidad de decir la verdad y debes admitir que lo que el chico dijo, no es incorrecto 

Severus no hizo más que mirarlo con rencor; por supuesto que sabía que Draco tenía razón, por supuesto que sabía que si había alguien en quien pudiera confiarle lo único que le importaba en la vida, ese era Draco… pero por supuesto, siempre es más fácil negar que uno se equivoca… además, sentía que la protegía de mejor manera ocultándole todo.

-ella es mi responsabilidad ahora, hará lo que le ordene, yo sé qué es mejor para ella – dijo Snape mirando a Dumbledore con rabia

-harás lo que quieras finalmente, pero créeme, ella es más parecida a ti de lo que crees… no la puedes atar… piensa en eso – dijo Dumbledore y desapareció su figura de la chimenea.


	5. Acéptalo y déjalo ser

**El Secreto de Snape**

Bueno, tres capítulos en un día... para alguien que no actualiza tan seguido es bastante impresionante¿no?... lo siento, como dije al principio, no siempre tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero cuando lo tengo escribo y procuro mantenerme al día en mis historias. Espero entiendan mi posición.

Y espero que estos tres capítulos les hayan parecido buenos 

Reviews por favor!

/ recuerdos

_"blah blah"_ pensamientos

--- cambio de escena

Lo único que me pertenece es Kim y la idea, lo demás es obra de JK Rowling.

**Capítulo 5. Acéptalo y déjalo ser.**

La primera nevada de la temporada caía mientras ella daba un pequeño paseo por los jardines, estaba desolado, todos preferían estar dentro del castillo que fuera, y era comprensible ya que hacía mucho frío, pero para ella era perfecto, simplemente perfecto.

-ah, veo que no has perdido la costumbre de caminar bajo la nieve – dijo una conocida y tranquilizante voz a sus espaldas

-no – dijo Kim sonriéndole a la persona que ahora se encontraba a su lado – me encanta, no puedo dejarlo, me ayuda a pensar

-oh si, nada como sentir que los dedos se te van a caer en cualquier momento para concentrarte en asuntos importantes – dijo la voz con el mismo tono suave y afable de siempre 

-algo así – dijo la chica riendo, pero esto duró poco porque de pronto se puso totalmente seria – abuelo… tengo una duda y quiero que me contestes con toda la honestidad que puedas 

-haré lo que pueda – dijo Dumbledore sabiendo de antemano qué duda era la que atormentaba a la chica

-mi padre… me oculta algo importante, lo puedo sentir, solamente necesito confirmarlo por eso – tomo una gran bocanada de aire antes de hablar – abuelo¿mi padre me oculta algo que definitivamente yo debo saber?

-si, lo hace – dijo Dumbledore con seriedad

-gracias – dijo Kim soltando un poco del aire que había mantenido preso, sabiendo que esa honesta respuesta era todo lo que obtendría por el momento

-¿quieres tomar chocolate con malvaviscos? – dijo el hombre de los anteojos de media luna

-me encantaría – contestó ella con una pequeña sonrisa y así comenzaron su camino de vuelta al castillo

-y hay unos pastelillos que definitivamente te van a encantar – comentó el hombre a la chica haciendo reír a esta 

-ah, y en Salem hacían unas tartas de limón que seguramente te hubieran encantado – comentó ella mientras seguían su camino, y así siguió la conversación

---

-ah, parece que este año no me quedaré – comentó Pansy leyendo una carta frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Slytherin 

-nadie lo hará de cualquier manera, solo yo

-ah mira, pero es que sigues vivo, pensé que te había tragado la almohada - dijo la chica mirando al chico rubio que yacía boca bajo en uno de los sofás cercanos – ¿dormiste bien?

-no realmente… ¿qué hora es? – preguntó el rubio desorientado

-casi las ocho… no te preocupes, no se te hace tarde

-bien… me queda una hora… tomaré un baño – dijo el rubio Slytherin mirando a la chica que jugaba con una pobre araña 

-ok… yo seguiré jugando con Kira – dijo la chica

-cielos¿no te cansas de ponerle nombre a cada araña que encuentras? – dijo Draco

-nop – dijo la chica liberando al fin a su amiga mientras el rubio desaparecía escaleras abajo hacia su dormitorio

Media hora después el dragón de Slytherin regresó donde Pansy leía, frente a la chimenea con un delicioso latte de vainilla.

-estoy listo

-y nervioso – dijo Pansy

-si, también¿me veo bien? – preguntó el rubio girando frente a Pansy

-si, bastante bien… mmm te pusiste esa colonia para ocasiones especiales… bastante impresionante dragón – dijo la chica estudiándolo, él traía puesto un pantalón negro y un suéter cuello de tortuga también negro, traía el cabello aún húmedo y hacía tiempo que no usaba fijador, entonces algo del flequillo caía sobre sus ojos

-gracias… Merlín, estoy muerto de nervios y no es normal – dijo el chico 

-calma, no puede salir nada mal – dijo Pansy mirando al rubio caminar de un lado a otro frente a la chimenea – creo que debes irte, no olvides la capa 

-cierto – dijo el chico tomando la capa y poniéndosela antes de salir – nos vemos Pansy

-nos vemos – contestó la chica al viento – cuídate

-lo haré – respondió una voz de algún lado

---

Kim esperaba ansiosamente entre las sombras del pasillo, frente la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, había visto a McGonagall entrar a revisar que todos estuvieran dentro, usualmente con Kim no se molestaba en revisar porque casi siempre estaba dormida ya o leyendo algo frente a la chimenea… esta vez no fue diferente.

En cuanto la vio desaparecer en la esquina salió de su escondite y caminó lo más a prisa posible al punto de encuentro.

---

Severus vagaba nuevamente por los pasillos del castillo tratando de ordenar sus ideas, asunto difícil porque sus ideas hasta ahora descartaban tomar en cuenta la palabra de cierto chico rubio y de cierto director pero una parte de su conciencia le decía que tenían razón… estaba en esto cuando un sonido de pasos apresurados lo pusieron alerta.

Una chica pasó sin percatarse de su presencia, tan apresurada y entretenida en sus pensamientos que simplemente no lo vio, pero ella si fue vista.

Preparándose para un castigo y una pelea, Severus se irguió y siguió a la chica lo más silenciosamente posible que pudo hasta un salón en la torre más alejada del castillo, la única cuyo uso estaba limitado a ser bodega.

Una luz titilante llenó la habitación en cuanto Kim abrió la puerta, y un chico apareció en el marco de la puerta sonriendo

Por primera vez desde hacía 15 años Severus fue capaz de leer los pensamientos del rubio mientras lo observaba oculto en las sombras, obviamente había dejado sus defensas bajas y lo que encontró lo sorprendió demasiado.

"_por favor Merlín, permite que todo salga bien, permíteme ser capaz de proteg__erla… ¿cómo puedo decirle que la amo?... ¿cómo hacerle saber a un ángel que un monstruo ha quedado hechizado por tan precioso ser?" _– pensaba Draco casi como un mantra

-hola – dijo Draco sonriendo – te vez hermosa – dijo casi en un suspiro mientras observaba a la chica de pies a cabeza, unos jeans, una blusa, un suéter y un par de tenis blancos le estaban haciendo pensar cosas que no quería pensar.

"_no, no, no… no es correcto pensar as__í de ella… ella es más que eso… pasará eventualmente y ese día… ese día… ese día no será en una polvosa habitación"_

Severus apretó los puños conteniéndose de avanzar y golpear al imbécil que pensaba en su hija de tal manera… al mismo tiempo, una segunda voz apareció en sus pensamientos.

"_esos ojos… esa mirada… esos labios… no puede ser más que un ángel… ¿cómo puedo provocar yo esa mirada en los ojos de un ángel?... la simple yo…" _– pensaba Kim mirando al maravilloso chico que la miraba encantado

-bueno… ¿me vas a dejar pasar o vas a mirarme con la boca abierta toda la noche? – dijo Kim riendo ante la expresión del rubio

-pues… podría mirarte toda la noche sin cansarme¿cómo podría cansarme? – respondió él acercándose a ella hasta quedar separados por a penas milímetros – eres la mujer más hermosa que he visto en mi vida – dijo Draco cerrando la distancia entre ellos hasta juntar sus labios

-te quiero Draco – dijo ella rompiendo el contacto a penas unos milímetros, él sonrió acariciando su mejilla y recorriendo con su pulgar el hermoso camino que seguían sus labios

-te amo Anne – dijo el chico y ella sonrió

-nadie me llama Anne… yo también… te amo – dijo ella

-es una pena, es un hermoso nombre… perfecto para tan hermoso ángel – dijo él sonriéndole – vamos, la cena se enfría – dijo él tomando su mano y guiándola al interior de la habitación 

Snape se acercó a la puerta ahora cerrada para escuchar mejor la conversación.

-¿cenaremos aquí? – dijo la chica mirando el polvoso lugar iluminado precariamente por unas cuantas velas – es decir, no me molesta pero… ¿qué es esto?

-es aquí donde Filch y otros conserjes guardan lo que le quitan a los que se portan mal – rió Draco – no le digas a nadie que lo sé… ni que tu abuelo compartió este preciado conocimiento conmigo

-no, no lo haría – dijo Kim riendo 

-ah y no, no cenaremos aquí – dijo él mientras movía unas viejas cajas de una pared y tocaba un ladrillo – este castillo tiene muchos secretos

-puedo verlo – dijo Kim al ver un muy bien iluminado pasillo 

Snape escuchó esto ultimo, más movimiento de cajas y por segunda vez un sonido de que algo muy pesado estaba siendo arrastrado, miró el marco de la puerta y la luz titilante había desaparecido. Entró de inmediato y lo que encontró fue una habitación vacía y nada que le señalara a dónde habían ido.

-ese anciano – dijo en un rugido y salió dando un portazo

---

-¿dónde está? – dijo Snape abriendo la puerta del despacho del director 

-no tengo idea de lo que hablas Severus – dijo Dumbledore mirando al ansioso padre que tenía en frente

-Kimberly, mi hija… ¿a dónde la llevó ese Malfoy? – dijo él realmente molesto

-ah, eso – dijo el director abriendo un caramelo de limón con suma calma

-¿dónde están? – dijo Severus en ese bajo tono amenazador 

-no lo sé Severus 

-claro que lo sabes, él dijo que tu le mostraste¿dónde están? 

-no te lo diré, lo siento… ella está en buenas manos, no deberías preocuparte 

-claro que me preocupo, los pensamientos de ese imbécil no eran correctos – dijo Snape molesto y Dumbledore rió – no le encuentro lo gracioso

-tu hija tiene muy claro lo que quiere y no es tonta, Draco tampoco lo es, además su madurez es mayor de la que el resto de los alumnos pueda tener, incluyendo a Harry y a Hermione… no harán nada incorrecto… y si lo hicieran – el director tomó una gran bocanada de aire y dijo – si lo hicieran sería desición de ambos, ese chico la quiere demasiado como para ponerla en una situación que no desee o que la pueda incomodar

-¡KIMBERLY ES UNA NIÑA, POR DIOS! – gritó Severus fuera de si

-ese es el problema Severus… hace tiempo que tu hija dejó de ser una niña… debes aceptarlo y dejar de tratarla como a una muñequita de porcelana… si tan solo la dejaras ser y le dieras más crédito te sorprendería observar a la maravillosa mujer en la que se está convirtiendo…

Severus lo miró con ira¿cómo alguien podría pensar en su niña de esa manera?

-¡bien, si no me dices dónde están yo los buscaré y mataré a ese desgraciado si se atrevió a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hija – dijo Severus furioso y salió dando un fuerte portazo 

-¿qué tiene este hombre con los portazos? 


End file.
